User blog:ShyGuytheBro/Mario Party U
Starting Characters Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Wario Donkey Kong Daisy Waluigi Toad Boo Toadette Koopa Troopa Shy Guy Rosalina Goomba Monty Mole Unlockable Characters Dry Bones Blooper Spike Diddy Kong Lakitu Petey Piranha Nabbit Whittle Lubba Cappy Spaces Plus Space- gives you 5 points Minus Space- makes you lose 5 points Multiply Space- multiplies your total by 2 for example if you had 10 points 10 times 2 equals 20 so you would have 20 points Divide Space- divides your total by 2 for example if you had 12 points 12 divided by 2 equals 6 so you would have 6 points Chance Space- chance time from mario party 1 2 & 3 (options, 10 points, 20 points, 30 points, 50 points, trade points, 5 spaces, 10 spaces, 15 spaces, 20 spaces, 25 spaces, trade spaces.) Slots Space -lets you hit five buttons on a slot machine to try to get points the pictures on the slot machine are a Banana Peel, a Koopa Shell, a Super Mushroom, a Fire Flower, a Tanooki Leaf, and a Super Star 2 Banana Peels equals 5 points. 3 Banana Peels equals 10 points. 4 Banana Peels equals 20 points. 5 Banana Peels equals 40 points. 2 Koopa Shells equals 10 points. 3 Koopa Shells equals 20 points. 4 Koopa Shells equals 40 points. 5 Koopa Shells equals 80 points. 2 Super Mushrooms equals 15 points. 3 Super Mushrooms equals 30 points. 4 Super Mushrooms equals 60 points. 5 Super Mushrooms equals 120 points. 2 Fire Flowers equals 20 points. 3 Fire Flowers equals 40 points. 4 Fire Flowers equals 80 points. 5 Fire Flowers equals 160 points. 2 Tanooki Leaves equals 25 points. 3 Tanooki Leaves equals 50 points. 4 Tanooki Leaves equals 100 points. 5 Tanooki Leaves equals 200 points. 2 Super Stars equals 30 points. 3 Super Stars equals 60 points. 4 Super Stars equals 120 points. 5 Super Stars equals 240 points. Question Space - it depends on the board being played. Luma Space - luma will give you a random good event (get 2 free items, gain 30 points, take 5 points from all players, jump 15 spaces forward, gain points every turn for 5 turns (4th equals 20 points, 3rd equals 15 points, 2nd equals 10 points, 1st equals 5 points)). Bowser Space - bowser will give you a random bad event (lose an item, lose 30 points, give away 10 points to all other players, get knocked 20 spaces back, lose points every turn for 5 turns 4th equals 5 points, 3rd equals 10 points, 2nd equals 15 points, 1st equals 20 points)). Battle Space - a battle minigame will occur Item Space - get a random item. The point of the game is to go around the board and try to make it to the finish while collecting points. Whoever makes it to the finish first gets 100 points. Second gets 75 Third gets 50 Fourth gets 25 Items Koopa Shell - knocks an opponent 5 spaces back Fire Flower - makes any opponent lose 5 points and you gain them Super Mushroom - lets you roll two 1-6 dice blocks Bullet Bill - knocks any opponent back 10 spaces Ice Flower - makes any opponent lose 5 points and you gain them and they lose their turn Golden Mushroom - lets you roll three 1-6 dice blocks Tanooki Leaf - knocks all opponents back 3 spaces Super Star - triples your dice block roll Banana Peel - makes any opponent go back 3 spaces Super Horn - anyone in a 10 space radius loses 10 points and loses their turn Propeller Mushroom - lets you fly 10 spaces forward Penguin Suit - doubles your roll and anyone you pass gets frozen and loses a turn Chain Chomp - sends a chain chomp in front of you anyone that is in front loses 15 points Super Acorn - lets you dodge any item attack Flashlight - makes King Boo leave if he tries to steal points from you Boo Phone - lets you call king boo to steal points from an opponent Bowser Bomb - detonates after 3 turns whoever is holding it loses 50 points, you can give to opponents to avoid being blown up by spending 10 points, once you get the bomb twice you cant get it again Blue Shell - takes 50 points from the person in first place Boards Green Green Grasslands - Scorchsand Desert - Icy Icicle Isles - Manta Ring Beach - Tricky Toxic Woods - Battery Powered Factory - Bullet Bill Mountain - Pitch Black Park - Crazy Cloud Town - Big Boo's Ghastly Corridor - Bowser's Horrible Lava Land - Beautiful Star Sactuary - Mini-Games Free-For-All Minigames Buzz Saw Battle - Blooper Scooper - Musical Marathon - Cake Bake - Table For Moo - Tramp-O-Mean - Pipe Snipe - Roller Roaster - Honeycomb Climb - Luck Of The Jaws - 1 VS 3 Minigames Flashlight Fight - 2 VS 2 Minigames Alley Hoops - Category:Blog posts